


Compromise

by ZombieBabs



Series: The Demon Within (Is A Total Bro) [5]
Category: The Black Tapes Podcast
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Treated Seriously, Demonic Possession, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieBabs/pseuds/ZombieBabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strand and the demon who possesses him find different ways to compromise.</p><p>*Edited 7.21.17</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromise

Much of their shared life has become a game of compromise.

The demon and Strand have both grown up in Strand’s body, but it doesn’t mean they’ve grown to have the same tastes.

For Strand, unable to use his own body, much of his wishes go unheeded. But the demon has come to learn, over time, if he ignores what Strand wants for too long, things begin to get _tense_ between them. And the demon didn't escape hell to spend his time being nagged at by a consciousness just as tireless as he is.

 _It’s your turn_ , Strand says.

The demon would glare at Strand if he wasn’t currently in possession of the man’s body. He glares at the chessboard instead. “I know it’s my turn. Give me a minute.”

_You’ve had several. Do you forfeit?_

“Of course I don’t forfeit.” What kind of demon would he be if he forfeited at _chess_ , of all things?

He gives it another minute. When the next move doesn't jump out at him, he blows out a breath of air, pushing a bit of power into it.

The chess pieces wobble and then, all as one, topple over.

“What a strange turn of events," the demon says. "I guess that means I am still the undefeated champion!”

Strand gives the equivalent of an internal sigh. If he could pinch the bridge of his nose, he would, the demon can feel it. _Only because any time I am close to checkmate,_ someone _topples the board._

“I didn't do anything. It must have been an act of god. Well, a god. Though, why any of them would be interested in our little chess game is beyond me.”

 _Cheater_ , Strand says.

“Winner,” the demon says with a grin.

_Another game?_

The demon scrunches his nose at the thought. “Nah. Time to hit the gym.”

Strand sighs again, but he doesn’t object. It’s not like he can do anything about it anyway.

 

The demon hits play on the music app on his phone and tucks it into the armband circling his bicep. Instrumental piano music floods his ears when he puts in his earbuds. He senses contentment from Strand as the other settles into the classical strains. 

The demon would much rather listen to something a little more upbeat--something more along the lines of GRiZ or Dillon Francis or Steve Aoki--while he works out, but Strand gets bored. He’ll complain almost as soon as the demon steps onto the treadmill. 

Strand can’t feel the burn in his leg muscles or the way his heart beats in his chest in time with his feet pounding against the machine. For him, the treadmill means anywhere from thirty minutes to a full hour of staring at the glowing numbers showing how fast the demon is running and how many calories his body has burned by the exercise. He needs something to keep him occupied, to keep him entertained. Or else he nags the demon to death.

It’s a little better when the demon switches to the weights. The demon doesn’t get to perform at his full strength, which would be too conspicuous for Strand’s lean body, but Strand’s body does benefit from what the demon puts it through. For Strand, there is more to watch, more to take in. He’ll comment on the other people in the gym, will criticize any mistakes in their form, will heckle the demon into doing one more rep. The demon doesn’t mind that as much, but the classical music puts Strand in what passes for a good mood in the serious man he’s grown up to be.

The demon has no idea where he gets it from.

He certainly didn’t learn it from the demon, that’s for damn sure.

The demon pulls the phone out of the armband and Strand perks up. _Is it time to go?_

“Not yet,” the demon mutters, confident that the other gym rats will only think he's on the phone. “I just wanted to--”

He leaves the sentence unfinished as he scrolls through the apps. He taps on the one he wants and Strand groans.

_I’ve never met a demon more vain._

“I’m the only one you’ve ever met, pal. You should probably be more thankful for that, too. Not many others would have stuck to their promises after they’d gotten hold of your body. I’m nice like that.”

Strand grumbles.

The demon flexes in front of the mirror, sticks out his tongue, and captures the photo. He selects a name from the list and sends it.

He gets a reply in the form of a string of texts not a minute later:

_Is this why you wanted me to download Snapchat?_

Then:

_What’s with the hat?_

And:

_And your shirt. Are you a vampire now?_

_What does she mean by vampire?_ Strand asks. _She knows you are a demon._

The demon texts back:

_The hat is because I'm incognito. ___

____

_Strand wants to know what you mean by vampire._

____

The reply from Alex is immediate: 

____

_You don’t sweat, you sparkle?_

____

The demon frowns. He looks at the lettering on his tank. The lettering is slightly crooked, but he's rather proud of it.

____

He types out a response.

____

_What, you don’t like it? I couldn’t find one in the men’s section, so I made it myself._

____

His phone buzzes with Alex's reply.

____

_That’s actually...quite endearing._

____

Something suspiciously like jealousy rises within the demon. It's coming from Strand.

____

“Down, boy,” the demon tells him.

____

_BRB_ , he types to Alex. _Gotta go bench Strand’s body weight. Still on for later?_

____

He doesn’t see Alex’s reply until after he gets done with the bench press.

____

_Sure, Sparkly, see you then._

____

 

____

The one area of their life for which they do not have to have to compromise is Alex. 

____

As far as he knows, both the demon and Strand are fond of the journalist. In Strand’s case, the demon thinks the other man might feel more strongly for Alex than he tries to let on. Try as he might, however, he’s never been able to keep much from the demon.

____

The demon picks Alex up in front of her apartment. 

____

As she climbs into the passenger seat and buckles up, Strand says, _Pause it, please_. 

____

The demon ignores him. 

____

“I see you showered and changed. Good thinking,” Alex says.

____

The demon laughs. “I thought you _liked_ my sparkle shirt.”

____

_Stop flirting and pause the damn book_ , Stand says.

____

Rolling his eyes, the demon presses the volume button with a little more force than necessary. “Bro, chill out. You know the wizard dude dies at the end, right? We _saw_ the movie.”

____

The demon gets a head full of static in response. He winces.

____

“You didn’t spoil it for him, did you?” Alex asks.

____

“It’s been out for over a decade. It’s not my fault he’s only just now getting around to it. And _we saw the movie_. How much different was the book going to be?”

____

“Still,” Alex says, frowning.

____

“Ugh, fine,” says the demon, throwing up both of his hands. It’s not exactly as if he needs Strand’s hands to drive, but Alex still startles in her seat. She looks as if she wants to take the wheel from him, even as the car continues to drive in their lane. He sets his hands back at ten and two. “I’m sorry I spoiled your book. I promise not to ruin any more of your ridiculous, predictable human novels again. Happy?”

____

_Ecstatic_ , Strand says, though he doesn’t sound as if he believes the demon in the slightest.

____

“And you?” the demon asks Alex. “Everything hunky-dory?” 

____

“Peachy-keen,” Alex says, matching dated phrase for dated phrase.

____

He knew he liked her for a reason.

____

“Good, ‘cause we’re here.” 

____

The demon parks the car.

____

Inside the bar, he and Alex find a booth in the back. He orders a beer for himself and Alex surprises him by ordering some kind of whiskey. 

____

“What is that?” he asks as she sips it.

____

“Honey whiskey. Do you want to try it?”

____

He takes the offered glass and sniffs at the amber liquid inside. When he takes a hesitant sip, the whiskey doesn’t burn Strand’s throat like most spirits do. “Not bad,” he says. “It’s sweet.”

____

“What kind of drinks does Strand like?” Alex asks.

____

“My buddy wasn’t old enough for alcohol when I took over. As far as he could probably tell you, apple juice or something like that.”

____

_Orange_ , Strand says, just to be contrary, he’s sure. _And my father let me have a sip of his beer, once. It was awful._

____

“Aw, you sweet child,” the demon says. “You have to acquire a taste for it. Or that’s what I’m told, anyway.”

____

The demon tries not to notice at how Alex smiles when he and Strand bicker. It’ll only encourage him. He’s already going to have literal hell to pay when they get back to their hotel after the whole book incident.

____

Unless he can distract Strand.

____

He smirks.

____

Not a bad idea.

____

“You know, Strand really likes you.” He takes a casual sip of his beer even as Strand’s heart pounds in his chest.

____

Alex’s eyes light up. “Really? I think I’d like him too. If I ever got to meet him.”

____

“This is probably as close as you’ll ever get, unfortunately." He looks at her askance. "Is there something you want to ask him? I’ll relay his answer word for word, scout’s honor.”

____

Alex laughs. “I didn’t know demon’s had honor.”

____

“That’s why I said _scout’s_ honor. I could probably steal some if you really want me to.”

____

“You mean little Strand wasn’t a boy scout?”

____

The demon takes a pull of his beer. He raises his brows. “Is _that_ what you want me to ask?”

____

Alex shakes her head. “Can I think about it? There's so much I’d like to know about him. I don’t want to waste the opportunity with stupid questions.”

____

The demon shrugs. “We’ll be around. It’s not like there's an expiration date on the offer.”

____

Alex relaxes back against her seat. He hadn’t noticed how worried she was that he’d dangle the chance to ‘talk’ to Strand in front of her and then take it away.

____

To be fair, if it were anyone other than Alex, he might have done just that.

____

Strand is quiet for the rest of the evening. He's still rustling about in his head, so the demon knows Strand hasn’t disappeared on him, but he doesn’t say anything. He keeps a tight grip on his emotions, as well.

____

The demon lets him have the illusion of privacy and doesn’t pry. For now. 

____

Even on the way back to their hotel, after dropping a tipsy Alex off at her apartment, Strand stays silent. The demon doesn’t know whether or not he’s done _too_ good a job at distracting his host or if Strand is upset about something else entirely.

____

Either way, it makes the demon uncomfortable.

____

Usually, the more upset Strand is, the more silent he gets. Until the quiet in their shared head is heavy and oppressive and far more annoying than it has a right to be. The demon would rather nip that in the proverbial bud, if he can.

____

“Hey Strand,” he says, “you want to start a new book?”

____

The rustling becomes interested. _Can I choose?_

____

“Yeah, bro.” The relief washing over him is a strange feeling. He blames it on Strand. “You can choose. We’ll look when we get back to the hotel. Cool?”

____

The amusement coloring Strand’s inner voice only adds to his relief. _Cool_.

____

And once again, they’re compromising.

____

**Author's Note:**

> *Edited 7.21.17


End file.
